


Sam's day off

by the_darkest_soul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Finds Out, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam has day off, Smut, gabriel is alive, half of this is porn, lot of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: -I got vibes that you're bored so I decided to keep you some company.





	Sam's day off

Sam and Gabriel were quite close after Archangel's comeback but they tried to keep it down when Dean was around. Sometimes though Sam was getting opportunities to take separate rooms and that was one of the times. They finally had a day off and younger Winchester decided to spend it alone in his room. It was around 8 pm when he heard knocking. With a moan showing how hard it was for him to get up he approached the door to open them.  
-Oh.- He gasped in surprise.-What are you doing here?  
-I got vibes that you're bored so I decided to keep you some company. Besides.... I thought you like me....  
Sam gave the appearer a bitch face.   
-Oh come on... Can I come in?  
-Dean sleeps next door.  
-So? I'll be quiet...  
-You? Quiet?   
-I promise.  
Sam smirked.  
-Okay, you can come in.   
Hunter turned and laid down on his bed again taking his book.  
-What are you reading?- Gabriel asked closing the doors and taking the spot beside hunter.   
-"Black Out".- Sam answered not taking his sight of the pages.  
-Is it good?  
-I don't know. I'm at tenth page.   
-Oh, okay.   
After a moment human felt a weight pressing on his lower chest and part of stomach. When he looked what's going on he saw Archangel laying on his side with his head and right hand on him.  
-Is this book that interesting?- Gabriel asked causing a vibration wave through Sam's body.   
-No.   
-Why?  
-Too political for me.   
-Hmmm...  
Sam started combing his fingers through angel's hair as the shorter one wrapped his leg around Sam's thighs running his hand on hunters ribs and stomach. Suddenly he slipped his hand under hunter's shirt what caused Sam to shiver, sucked in a breath.   
-Maybe...- Gabriel whispered getting up before he sat on the other one's lower stomach.-You will stop reading...- he continued leaning closer.- And have some fun with me?- he pulled up Sam's shirt exposing his muscular body.-Come on..- he took away the book from Winchester's hands.  
Sam didn't hesitate so Gabriel started kissing his neck. Angel stopped at one point as he started sucking and biting leaving a hickey.   
He liked marking Sam and Sam didn't mind. When hunter letted go a quiet moan angel pulled away.  
-So...- He whispered into his ear.- What would you say?  
-If you won't continue the answer will be no.   
Gabriel just smirked. Sam couldn't take it anymore. They weren't alone much often so hunter decided to take advantage of it. He grabbed back of angels head and pulled him into a kiss. When their lips connected Sam ripped off Gabriel's shirt.  
-Easy there Sa_ - Gabriel started but he was cut off by Sam lips and the only thing that escaped his lips was groan. -Mmmhhhmmmmm...  
Sam got rid of his shirt and changed their position pinning Gabriel into the bed. Before angel could say anything Sam pushed his lips into Gabriel's. Angel tried to say something which turned into a moan. Gabriel grabbed Sam's head by his hair pulling him even closer just before Sam started kissing his neck. That was something new for Gabriel but he didn't complain Angel just bite his lower lip to keep a moan but when Sam bite a spot just over his collarbone Gabriel gasped and letted go a loud groan.  
Sam smirked against his skin. He kissed his way to Gabriel's pants taking them off with one move. When Angel wanted to say something Sam started licking his thing.  
-Sa-aaahhhhh...- he moaned.   
He couldn't pronounce anything. That was the first time Sam did such thing and surprisingly he know exactly what to do to take his angel over the edge. When Gabriel was close to the end Sam took off his mouth to face his angel. Gabriel's eyes were dark from lust what turned Sam on even more. He kissed Gabriel as he snapped away Sam's pants and change theirs position so angel was on top. He left more hickeys on Sam's neck.   
-Gabe...- Winchester moaned.   
-I want you Sam...- Gabriel whispered playfully into Sam's skin leaving soft kisses all over Sam's body.- I want all of you inside me...- he whispered into hunter's ear.   
Sam wasn't the type of person who needs to be told twice. After a second Sam was the one on top again. Gabriel moaned as Sam entered him without a warning. He literally screamed Sam's name while he hit the right spot. His back arched and he sucked at his breath in pleasure.  
-YES....OH SHIT.... YES.... SAM.... DO IT AGAIN.... PLEASE....YESYESYES.... SAMMY  
-You promised to be quiet...- Sam smirked.   
-Sh....Shut...Up...- Gabriel could barely speak.-FUCK...- he cursed when Sam hit the spot biting his neck and jerking him off at the same time.   
It was too much even for an Archangel. Not a second passed as he came hardly closing his eyes. Sam finished just after him and he collapsed on the bed next to his lover.   
-You're amazing...- Gabriel whispered.  
-I know...- Sam smiled looking at him.  
-Get ready for the revenge.- angel smiled back.  
-I can't wait.- Sam kissed him gently and a second after Gabriel hugged into his giant hunter Sam fell asleep.  
The next day he woke up to the sight of archangel in Sam's shirt from the night before and really sex-messed up hair. He was looking for something on Winchester's laptop.  
-What are you doing?- hunter asked running his fingers through his hair to get them off his face.   
-Since angels don't sleep I decided to find a new case for you.- Gabriel responded closing the laptop and getting up of the chair.  
He was glad that Sam was finally awake.  
-Have you found anything?- his eyes were locked in Gabriel's as the archangel was slowly approaching the bed.  
-Not really... only simple salt and burn...- Gabriel kneeled on the bed leaning over Sam.   
-That means I have another day off..- hunter smiled a second before their lips connected.   
Suddenly they heard knocking.  
-Sammy?- the voice from behind the doors called.-We need to talk!  
-What do you think he wants?- Gabriel whispered before kissing Sam again.  
-I should probably ask...- Sam sighed.- Do we have to do this now?!- he shouted back.  
-Yes!  
-Can't you just tell me what is it all about?!  
-I don't know if whole motel wants to know about your happy night!  
Sam's mouth opened wide in shock and Gabriel just smirked.   
-I'm coming in!- before Dean opened the door Sam pushed Gabriel away so hard that he fell of the bed.   
-Ouch... It hurts....- archangel groaned at the same moment as Dean entered the room.  
-Shut up and don't move.- Sam just whispered.   
-So who was this lucky person?- older brother smiled sitting on the bed beside Sam.   
Younger hunter realized that he is still naked so he covered the lower part of his body with extra pillow.  
-Do your really came here to talk about this?- Sam sighed.  
-Is it bad that I'm happy for my brother?- Dean winked at him.-Is he here?  
-He?- Sam choked.  
-Yesterday's sounds confirmed it's he.  
Younger hunter turned red. Gabriel promised to be quiet but Sam knew exactly how loud his angel can be.   
-Do I know him?- Dean asked.  
-Unfortunately..- Sam thought aloud just when Cas entered the room.  
-What's going on?- he asked.  
-I think Sam has a secret boyfriend..- Dean responded getting up to give his boyfriend a morning kiss.  
-Do we know him?- Cas asked curiously.  
-Can't you two go to your room and take care of yourself?- Sam sighed in resignation.  
-He is still here.- Dean stated realizing why his brother wanted to get rid of him so quickly.   
-Okay yes he is...- younger hunter snapped.- But I don't think it's good idea to introduce him.   
-Why?- Castiel asked confused.  
-Let's say we both like being alive.  
-Sam... don't be like that.. I promise I won't do anything..  
Sam didn't believe his brother but he knew that's the only way to get rid of them.  
-Should I help you or...?- he asked the person under his bed.  
-You're gonna pay for what you've done...- dangerously familiar voice groaned.- It really hurts.... I think you broke my wing..  
-No I didn't. Don't be a baby and get up.   
Castiel knew exactly whose that voice was so he grabbed Dean's hand to eventually hold him back.  
After a moment a small figure appeared beside the bed.  
-You got to be kidding me...- Dean spoke first.-Sam....- He started but hunter cut him off.  
-You promised.- he reminded.  
-But I didn't know it's him!- Dean loudened his voice.- How long?- he asked suddenly.  
-Three months.- Sam responded.   
-Sam.... Wait.... Is this your shirt?- Dean asked pointing at Gabriel.  
Sam confirmed.  
-What happened to his?  
-Your brother ripped it off.- angel said.  
-Ugh.... I don't need to know the details...  
-But you asked...   
-How?   
Suddenly Gabriel had an amazing idea how to get rid of their brothers.   
-So I was bored.- he started.-And I came here to have some fun. Sam was reading a book so I take it from him and left some hickeys as you can see.  
Dean noticed small bruises all over Sam's neck and some on the collarbones.  
-Okay that's enough.- Dean tried to stop him but Gabriel had different plan.  
-Then I kissed him but your brother is quite a beast...  
-ENOUGH!- Dean shouted.  
-HE PINNED ME TO THE BED AND SUCK ME OFF!!!  
-I'm out.- older brother couldn't take it anymore.   
As Cas and Dean left disgusted Sam and Gabriel got back to what they were doing before. After a moment Sam received a text message.   
I hate him but if this is what you want then I won't stop you. Just keep it down next time.  
P.S. You sucked him off? Really?   
Hunter just smirked. Three beers and a pie and everything will be alright. He was right.


End file.
